Professore Attraente
by Eniwe
Summary: Thomas est étudiant à la fac et il est totalement sous le charme de son beau professeur d'italien, monsieur Laguionie. Mais il ne s'imaginait pas que l'attirance pouvait être réciproque. (Lemon Terraink (Laink et Terracid de Wankil Studio) !) (Je ne parle pas un mot d'italien donc si il y a une faute dans le titre, je m'en excuse)


Hello there~  
On se retrouve pour une nouvelle Terraink !

Sans plus de préambule, let's go et enjoy !

 **Disclaimers** : Malgré l'utilisation de leurs noms à cause de l'univers utilisé (car oui, cette fanfic est un univers alternatif), Laink et Terracid sont toujours des personnages ici, comme d'habitude blablabla si ils veulent que je supprime je le ferais blablabla disclaimers habituels bla bla

Merci à PatouYum pour la correction, t'es la best chérie.

* * *

« Thomas, tu resteras à la fin du cours. »

Thomas acquiesça timidement. Cela ne présageait rien de bon… Pourtant, il aimait particulièrement ce professeur, qui se montrait sympathique avec ses élèves et plutôt cool. Et il avait un charme certain, surtout qu'il était plutôt jeune, moins de la trentaine. Le vrai problème c'était que Thomas ne venait en cours d'italien non pas pour étudier la langue mais bien juste pour pouvoir observer son prof.

Oui, Thomas était totalement sous le charme de Monsieur Laguionie. Et c'était d'autant mieux que depuis qu'il avait commencé la fac, il acceptait bien plus sa bisexualité.

Le cours passa bien trop vite dans l'esprit de l'étudiant. Il était anxieux quant à l'idée de se retrouver seul à seul avec son professeur. Bien sûr, son cerveau imaginait mille scénarios qui finissaient tous par monsieur Laguionie lui disant qu'il avait remarqué la manière dont il le regardait et qui se moquait de lui ou lui disait d'arrêter. Mais une petite part de lui fantasmait aussi et il aurait voulu taire cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui créait des images ayant pour protagonistes son professeur et lui, sur le bureau de cette salle de classe.  
A la fin du cours, alors que tout le monde se levait pour partir, Thomas ne fit que ranger ses affaires, sans se lever. Les quelques amis qui étaient avec lui en italien lui dirent qu'ils l'attendraient à la cafétéria et ils le laissèrent seul. Le bouclé sentit un pic de stress monter en lui.

Monsieur Laguionie était assis à son bureau, penché sur des copies. Thomas se leva et traversa les rangs – évidemment, il s'asseyait toujours au fond – pour venir se planter devant le bureau, posant son sac sur la table la plus proche. Il prit un air faussement détendu et s'appuya sur la table derrière lui.

« Vous vouliez me voir monsieur ? »

Le professeur releva les yeux vers lui et Thomas perdit son sourire tandis que ses joues rougissaient. Les yeux de son prof, ses magnifiques yeux bleus, l'observaient avec chaleur.

« Dis Thomas, est-ce que tu sais quel est mon prénom ? »  
« Votre prénom … ? »

L'étudiant était confus. Il ne comprenait pas où son professeur voulait en venir. Son prénom ? Il réfléchit intensément. Il devait normalement être marqué sur son emploi du temps. Emploi du temps qu'il ne regardait jamais, préférant toujours demander à ses amis en quelle salle ils étaient plutôt qu'en regardant directement (surtout qu'il avait préféré retenir quel ami était avec lui en quel cours plutôt que retenir son emploi du temps).

Le prénom de monsieur Laguionie ? Il ne savait pas, cela ne lui revenait pas. Mais l'italien attendait une réponse, le fixant toujours intensément.

« Je… Je sais pas. »

L'adulte eut un sourire en coin, un peu moqueur.

« Damien. »

Damien ? Et en quoi c'était import-.

Oh.

Oh merde.

Damien. Comme… Damien. L'homme avec qui il parlait sur Grindr – une application de rencontres gay – depuis déjà une semaine ou deux et avec qui c'était allé plutôt vite, passant des « salut, comment tu vas ? » d'usage aux photos sexuels et aux sextos.  
Pourtant, il n'avait jamais vu le visage de l'autre et il y tenait. Voir le visage de l'autre aurait voulu dire envoyer une photo de son propre visage et il ne voulait pas. L'anonymat lui convenait, ce n'était pas comme si il avait jamais prévu de rencontrer ce mec. Enfin, à la base. Après plusieurs jours où ils s'étaient chauffés mutuellement, Thomas s'était dit que peut-être il aurait envie de le rencontrer ce type finalement. Il semblait être le partenaire idéal pour lui, préférant dominer au contraire de l'étudiant, et son attribut masculin lui faisait énormément d'effet, au point qu'il avait déjà plusieurs fois fantasmé à l'idée de se faire prendre par lui.

Thomas rougissait encore plus en pensant à cet homme alors qu'il faisait face à son prof, en ayant peur d'avoir compris. Il préféra feindre l'ignorance.

« Je… Hm. D'accord… Et alors ? Vous m'avez fait rester juste pour me dire ça ? »

Monsieur Laguionie se leva de sa place et contourna le bureau pour se rapprocher de Thomas, qui rougit encore plus si c'était possible. Il avait de plus en plus chaud.  
Finalement, le professeur d'italien finit par se planter devant lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je sais que tu sais. Fais pas l'innocent. Ou alors, faut que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire. »

Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, toujours avec son sourire en coin sur le visage.

« C'était comment déjà ? Ah oui… _« J'sais pas qui tu es et j'm'en fous complètement, j'te veux juste en moi et vite »_. Quelque chose comme ça non ? »

Oh meeeeeeerde.  
Ça, c'était le dernier message qu'il lui avait envoyé, la veille, avant d'aller dormir – enfin il avait fait quelque chose avant d'aller dormir mais c'était un détail.

« J't'ai pas donné ma réponse. Mais j'pense qu'il est temps que j'exauce ton souhait tu crois pas ? »

Soudainement, Thomas sentit son professeur contre lui. Son corps contre le sien dégageait une si grande chaleur que le bouclé se sentait limite fondre. Mais ce n'était pas ça le pire – ou le meilleur. Non, le pire – ou le meilleur – c'était la bouche qu'il sentait sur le lobe de son oreille et les mains sur ses fesses qui le collait à quelque chose de définitivement _dur_.  
C'est vrai qu'il avait souvent fantasmé sur cette situation. Peu importe que ce soit Damien ou Monsieur Laguionie d'ailleurs. Mais Thomas ne pouvait pas vraiment juste accepté ça comme ça ! Sérieusement, c'était bien trop irréaliste !

Il poussa son professeur pour s'éloigner de lui. Il se retrouva à quelques mètres, une main sur le visage, à lui tourner le dos.

« Non mais attendez, vous abusez là ! »

Il entendit un rire venant de son prof et il eut un frisson en entendant ce rire si sexy.

« C'est moi qui abuses ? Reviens là Thomas, on a quelque chose à faire. »

Le bouclé commença à faire les cent pas.

« Mais arrêtez ! On peut pas faire ça, c'est pas _possible_ ! Vous pouvez pas être… Vous pouvez pas être Damien en plus ! Impossible, totalement impossible… »

Il sentit le corps de monsieur Laguionie venir se coller à son dos, son érection collé à ses fesses.

« T'as besoin de plus de preuves ? »

Le souffle chaud dans son cou lui donna un frisson, combiné à cette voix basse et sensuelle, à peine plus haut qu'un murmure.  
Thomas hésitait. Ce serait si facile de se laisser aller et très franchement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure pour trouver un argument prouvant que monsieur Laguionie et Damien n'étaient pas la même personne. Même si ce n'était pas vrai, qu'est ce que cela changeait ? Le professeur avait envie de lui, il pouvait très bien le sentir.  
Alors que Thomas était perdu dans ses hésitations, l'italien avait commencé à bouger doucement des hanches, frottant sa virilité au rebondie des fesses de son étudiant. Sa langue et ses dents avaient retrouvé le lobe d'oreille, léchant et mordillant la chaire doucement alors que ses mains avaient glissé à l'avant du corps, en dessous du t-shirt gris qu'il portait, touchant les muscles de son torse qui se contractait à chaque contact.

Thomas lâcha un soupir de plaisir. Dans un geste réflexe, il colla encore plus ses fesses au pantalon derrière lui, essayant de profiter au maximum des frictions mais les deux vêtements qui les séparaient le gêner.  
Damien émit un grognement, mélange de plaisir et de frustration et subitement, il retourna Thomas, collant sa bouche à la sienne dans un baiser fiévreux et quémandeur, comme si il attendait ça depuis longtemps. Peut-être était-ce vraiment le cas ? Peut-être que Thomas n'avait pas été le seul à l'avoir remarqué comme ça, à avoir eut envie de lui, à avoir fantasmer sur lui ?

Si le châtain ne l'imaginait pas vraiment, ce baiser en était pourtant la preuve.

Les mains de Damien continuèrent de caresser la peau mais bien vite, elles trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la ceinture qu'elles défirent rapidement avant de déboutonner le jean. Thomas était perdu dans les baisers, ses gémissements étouffés par les lèvres de son partenaire. Il ne sembla réagir que quand il sentit une main avide se glisser sous son sous-vêtement et venir agripper son membre dur.  
Alors, le plus jeune sembla reprendre un peu contenance. Il mit fin au baiser et vint planter ses lèvres sur le cou de son professeur, suçotant et mordillant la chaire, tout en essayant de ne pas laisser de marques – qui pourrait être gênante devant ses élèves.

Lui aussi décida de défaire la ceinture de Damien, glissant ses doigts sur la peau du bas de son ventre doucement, alors que sa langue s'activait sur son cou. Mais quand il sentit le premier va-et-vient sur son membre, il agrippa le sexe de son partenaire dans un mouvement peut-être un peu brusque qui fit lâcher un gémissement rauque au professeur.  
Celui-ci passa ses mains sur les fesses de Thomas et le porta pour l'installer sur la table la plus proche, en profitant pour baisser son pantalon et son sous-vêtement, les envoyant balader derrière lui. L'étudiant lâcha un gémissement d'anticipation et écarta les jambes alors que Damien se baissait, déposant des baisers sur son torse. Il évita son membre et vint déposer un baiser sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Le bouclé lâcha un gémissement qu'il n'arriva pas à retenir. Monsieur Laguionie releva la tête vers lui et haussa un sourcil face à cette réaction un peu exagérée selon lui. Il déposa un nouveau baiser et vit son amant se mordre les lèvres, alors qu'un frisson le prit. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Damien alors qu'il commençait à comprendre que Thomas était apparemment très sensible des cuisses. Il commença à s'en amuser, suçotant et mordillant la peau, léchant la chaire tendre, y marquant des suçons.  
L'étudiant sentit le plaisir monter de plus en plus face à ces gestes, il sentait son sang venir gonfler son érection de plus en plus. Il en voulait plus, il fallait que Damien fasse quelque chose, ça en devenait presque douloureux.

« Ah- Plus- »

Il sentit son amant sourire contre sa cuisse et une main venir caresser délicatement son membre. Il plaça une de ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses gémissements alors que Damien commençait des mouvements de va-et-vient. Son autre main agrippait le coin de la table, essayant de se retenir à quelque chose. Il sentit un premier coup de langue à la base de son membre puis venir le lécher sur toute la longueur. Sa main se colla plus fortement à la peau de son visage.  
Bien vite, la langue se mit à laper son gland tandis que la main le caresser. Puis, il sentit un doigt contre son intimité qui finit par le pénétrer.

Après quelques minutes de préparation, Damien se releva, se léchant les lèvres.

« C'est partit. »

Il prit le bras de Thomas qui tenait la table et le mit sur son épaule, l'invitant à se tenir à lui, ce que le châtain fit. Il prit un préservatif de la poche de son pantalon, en éloigna les pans, le baissant suffisamment pour ne plus l'avoir dans le chemin. Il ouvrit la capote, la mit puis, d'un mouvement lent, il le pénétra, faisant archer le dos de l'étudiant et ouvrir sa bouche dans un cri muet.  
Damien sembla impatient, il commença rapidement ses mouvements, jugeant qu'il avait suffisamment préparé Thomas et que le lubrifiant du préservatif suffirait. Effectivement, le bouclé n'eut pas à se plaindre, ne ressentant que du plaisir face aux coups de butoirs un peu brutaux de son partenaire. Il essayait tant bien que mal d'étouffer ses gémissements pour que personne ne puisse les entendre du couloir ou des salles adjacentes.

Damien avait un sourire sur le visage, lâchant des grognements et gémissements rauques régulièrement, alors qu'il essayait d'aller toujours plus loin, toujours plus profondément en lui. Ils sentaient tous les deux l'orgasme arriver de plus en plus vite.  
Thomas mordit le cou de Damien pour retenir son cri de jouissance alors qu'il se déversait entre leurs deux torses.  
Damien fit quelques mouvements de hanches supplémentaires dans les chaires resserrées par l'orgasme de son amant avant de lui aussi jouir. Il s'écroula à moitié sur Thomas, déposant de légers baisers sur la peau à sa portée.

Après quelques minutes, les deux reprirent une respiration normale.

Le professeur s'éloigna, enleva la capote qu'il jeta dans la poubelle en plastique de la salle, la recouvrant de divers feuilles et mouchoirs et remit ses sous-vêtements et son pantalon en place.  
L'étudiant descendit de la table pour aller chercher ses propres habits qu'il remit promptement.

Les deux ne se regardèrent pas une seule fois.

Thomas récupéra son sac et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, il se stoppa et demanda, sans se retourner :

« Comment vous avez su que c'était moi avec qui vous parliez ? »  
« Il y a quelques jours je t'ai envoyé un message en plein milieu du cours. J'ai juste vu comment tu avais réagis. Avant ça, j'avais des doutes et après, j'en étais sûr. »

Thomas resta quelques longues secondes avec la main sur la poignée, hésitant. Puis, d'un mouvement sec, il ouvrit la porte et en sortit, traversant le couloir en marchant si rapidement qu'il courait presque.  
C'était impossible pour lui de rester de toute façon. Pourquoi ? Parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer avec son professeur ? Ok, ça avait été génial, le meilleur sexe de sa vie avec un mec. Et alors ? Damien Laguionie restait son professeur d'italien. Impossible qu'ils couchent de nouveau ensemble, qu'ils aient une relation ou quoi que ce soit. Thomas pensait déjà au fait qu'il allait devoir sécher les cours d'italien jusqu'à la fin de l'année à présent.

Merde merde merde.

Il réfléchit quelques minutes aux cours qu'il avait l'après-midi et sortit rapidement son téléphone avant de sortir de l'université. Il envoya un sms à ses amis pour les prévenir qu'il ne mangerait pas avec eux et qu'il ne viendrait pas en cours cette après-midi. Ils s'inquiétèrent un peu mais ne demandèrent pas beaucoup plus, à son plus grand soulagement.  
Il prit le métro, la musique à fond dans ses oreilles pour éviter de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se sentait honteux. Extrêmement honteux. Et il regrettait.

Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça.  
Jamais jamais jamais.  
 _Merde_.

Il arriva chez lui, rentra dans son petit appartement étudiant et s'écroula sur son lit, la musique toujours perçant ses tympans tant elle était forte. Allongé sans la motivation de bouger, se sentait misérable, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche.  
Avec une plainte, il le sortit pour voir une notification d'un message Grindr.

« Tu viens chez moi la prochaine fois ? »

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé !  
Je sais que je ne publie pas du tout de façon régulière, je m'en excuse ! J'écris malheureusement très lentement.

A la prochaine tout de même !

Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


End file.
